


In The Mood for Christmas

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the lovely <a href="http://muse-manticore.livejournal.com/">muse_manticore</a>: "Matt comes home to find Dom trying to decorate the tree, but he's somehow got himself tangled up in the Christmas tree lights. Please include nipples. :O"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Mood for Christmas

I look outside the window, now that we landed safely, and feel excitement filling the hearts of the other passengers as well. After a shaky and problematic departure from Vienna, I believe everyone is eager to get home and hug their loved ones. As soon as my luggage shows up – which is full of presents, especially for Dominic – I catch a cab and lean against the back seat, imagining I’m finally home.

I usually don’t like to travel right before Christmas for fear of being snowed in somewhere, but I had to sign an important contract. Sadly, I had to be there in person, but at least my bandmates could stay at home. Dom wanted to accompany me, but I told him he should stay at home and prepare for Christmas. That worked – his face suddenly turned pensive, as if he remembered something important. He said he still had to do the cleaning, decorating, baking and so many other things. He’s always taking care of everything.

I pay the cabdriver and slowly walk to our house. I can barely contain myself knowing that he is inside, just a few metres away. As soon as I close the door behind me, I half expect Dominic to jump on my neck, but instead I only hear some indefinite mumbling.

“Uh…Matt, is that you? Could you come here, please?”

This is weird, I’d better check out what he’s up to. I walk into the living room and the sight greeting me makes me stop in my tracks. Dom, perched on a chair, was trying to place the fairy lights on the tree, but the wire got tangled in his pullover in at least three places, so he can’t even make the slightest movement without the tree shaking violently.

“Help,” he says feebly and I start laughing, until tears are rolling down my cheeks.

“Not funny,” Dominic grumbles as I step closer and he wants to hit my head, but of course, he misses, making the tree sway threateningly.

Luckily, I catch it before a catastrophe could happen and we both sigh with relief.

“You see the chaos you do, you little imp?”

“Shut up, it was your fault!” he comments fretfully and shoots out his tongue at me.

“Of course, it was,” I chuckle and untangle the rebel lights one after the other that somehow managed to get in between the thick fabric.

“Done,” I state with a smile and spread my arms, Dom hugging my neck tightly.

“Did you miss me?” I whisper and Dominic kisses me passionately in reply.

“Too much,” he says and we slowly waltz to the couch, our lips never once stopping their delicate dance.

My fingers sink in his soft blond tufts and carefully slide downwards until I feel his pullover beneath them.

“Don’t you think this is unnecessary?”

Dominic sits up, straddling me and looks down at the clothing in question wide-eyed. “You don’t like it?”

“Besides that it’s pink and has kittens on it, I think it would look much better on the floor, thank you very much.”

“Your wish is my command, Herr Bellamy,” Dominic winks and teases me by taking off that ridiculous pullover ridiculously slow.

“Finally, I thought I had to write a petition in order to see your nipples!” I complain.

“Ha! You came all the way from Vienna just to see my nipples?”

“I’d come even from the other end of the world,” I breathe on his collarbone, Dominic hissing when my tongue touches his warm skin.

We give up words for grunts and breathy moans, especially Dominic when I turn my attention to his nipples. My mouth plays him like an instrument, eliciting sounds that produce the deepest of pleasures in me.

“Matt…M-Matt…” he moans and grips my arms, then cups my face and brings his lips to mine again, as a thank you.

“I brought you some presents from Vienna,” I say with a smile, watching as lust turns into childish joy in Dom’s grey, agate eyes.

“Yay, what did you get me?”

“What, you want them now?” I ask dumbfounded.

“Of course!”

“But…but I thought we were into something!” I protest loudly.

“That can wait,” Dom says and urges me to get up.

“All right, all right, you spoiled wanker! You ruined the mood anyway!”

“Pf, I’ll give you one of my magic kisses and you’ll be in the mood again,” he replies and I can feel his smug smile when I return to the hall for the presents.

The wanker is right, though. The moment I see his excited face, warmth invades my whole body.

“Merry Christmas, Dom!” I hand him lots of sweets ( _“Oh, you remembered how much I love Mozart chocolate! Danke, danke, Matt!”_ ) and something that I knew he’d enjoy.

“A snow globe! It’s beautiful!” Dominic shakes and we both watch, enchanted as glittering snow falls over a miniature Schönbrunn castle.

“Thank you so much, Matt,” he says and gives me the biggest hug ever.

“I, too, have something for you. It’s a bit silly, though. And embarrassing,” Dom says and bites his lip giggling.

“Why, what did you get me? I hope not some ridiculous thong, because I’m not going to wear it!”

“Relax, it’s something that I made myself. Well, the assembling part anyway,” Dominic assures me and pats my thigh before getting up and taking something out from a drawer.

“I wanted to wrap it properly, but since we’re giving presents now…here it is. Hope you’ll like it!”

I take the heavy, leather-bound object and inspect it. At first, I think it is a book, but then I open it and realise it’s a photo album. The first two pages show us as babies – on the left there are pictures of me and my parents, on the right, baby Dominic.

“While you were away, I visited our mums for some of these,” Dom says and points to the photo where I’m taking a bath with a rubber duck.

The album shows how we’ve grown: nursery photos are followed by awkward school shots (although Dom was always cute, no matter what he says). There is a picture of Dominic at ten with his first drumkit, smiling from ear to ear. This is definitely one of my favourites but Dominic hides his blushing face in my left shoulder.

“Oh, come on, you were adorable!” I nudge him and turn the page.

Suddenly, our lives don’t run like two parallels, but they intertwine and have stayed like that ever since. The two stories became one: our story. Despite the hilarious clothes and hairstyles, these pictures mean a lot to me, especially the early Muse pictures. Funny thing: even when we were teenagers, Chris was the tallest. Particularly the picture where the wind is blowing through our hair and we look so happy and hopeful for the future that it brings back so many good memories. I don’t think we imagined back then that we’d become the accomplished musicians we are now.

I turn to Dom and notice that he’s as touched as I am. If I hadn’t boldly walked up to him that October afternoon and told him that his band should have a better guitarist (believe me, I actually could barely play the guitar) and if Dom wouldn’t have seen something in me, we definitely wouldn’t be here. Sometimes you just have to do something crazy, just pluck up your courage and do it without thinking about the consequences.

Dom has also put newspaper articles in the album. I know our parents were really proud whenever we made it into The Teignmouth Post and bought several copies for posterity. Then, there is a picture of us celebrating our first record contract.

“Oh god, look at my puppy eyes here! I hope you realise I was already hopelessly in love with you at this point!” I exclaim and chuckle embarrassedly.

“Ha, you think I wasn’t? That moment in school when a scrawny kid with funny hair suddenly appeared in front of me and looked at me with his big blue eyes – my heart no longer belonged to myself.”

“Oh, really, Dom. I looked like a scarecrow, how could you like me?!” I laugh and roll my eyes.

“Love is not something you can explain, Matt,” he whispers and leans against me.

We look through the album together, laughing and secretly wiping away tears of happiness. We may have grown up and changed physically, but in our hearts we’re still the crazy kids with even crazier ideas. Finally, after many photographs portraying our beautiful years together, we reach the blank pages.

“May we have many glorious years ahead of us so we can fill this album completely,” Dominic whispers and I squeeze his hand.

“This is the best gift I’ve ever received, you know?” I whisper and put my arm around Dom’s waist. “Unless I consider yourself a gift.”

“Feeling poetic today, are we?” Dom laughs and turns away with red cheeks.

“Oh, look!” he exclaims. “It’s snowing!”

“No way!”

Dom runs to the window and starts bouncing. I must admit that sight alone makes me content, but I get up and join Dominic in admiring the huge snowflakes.

“You brought the snow from Vienna! Aw, Matt, this will be the best Christmas ever!”

“And I also know something that will make it even better,” I say with a cheeky smile.

“Oh?”

“Do you still have some of your magical kisses left?”


End file.
